My Descent
by WhatWattageIsYourMicrowave
Summary: The happily married couple begins their new lives with new dangers posing a threat to Izuru and the Happiness he achieved. This is the sequel to My Revolution.
1. Prologue

My Descent

A/N: As thanks to everyone who supported my previous story "My Revolution" I decided to write this as a sequel. After making too many attempts to try and, change the way I write it took a bit of a toll on my writing making me focus too much on trying to make it perfect instead of writing it the way I imagined it. We are all human and make mistakes I will improve my writing with time and I ask you only send me Criticisms through private messages so I can actually reply. As with all my fanfictions if you enjoy them please leave me a review below and suggestions for plots or even events in the story are always welcome especially ships you want to see!

Plot Overview: The happily married couple begins their new lives with new dangers posing a threat to Izuru and the Happiness he achieved. This is the sequel to My Revolution.

Chapter 0

A hopeful Beginning.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that what Izuru felt for Chiaki was true, and genuine. He didn't often express emotions that often leaving her friends a bit doubtful at first of his feelings. Behind closed doors, his feelings are very apparent. He keeps their home colder especially during the night just so Chiaki will cuddle up with him more. Sleeping next to her was truly one of his favorite things to do. He prefers when Chiaki would cuddle up in his arms facing him than when she had her back turned to him, sometimes he could carefully move to the other side of the bed to hug her from the front. Chiaki herself enjoyed the embrace as well, she knew Izuru was the one who kept turning the AC on during the night, not that she minded she slept better in a cold room with many blankets along with her wonderful husband to keep her warm.

His legs were intertwined with hers as his arms were wrapped around her small frame in a protective manner, Her head was snuggled into his neck. He could feel little hot breaths of air as she slept against him. The pounding sound of the alarm next to their bedside making him want to throw it out the window to the blinding sun. He wanted to just lay like this forever with her, never letting her go. With a slight grunt, he smashed the top of the alarm perhaps a bit too hard to silence it as he wrapped his arm back around Chiaki.

"Mm..Izuru?"

He let out a soft sigh hugging her a bit tighter as she stirred in her slumber. He had hoped the alarm wouldn't wake her.

"Cmon..it's time for us to get up sleepy head," Chiaki smiled softly as she untangled her hands from his long locks. He only let out a few low sleepy groans pretending to still be asleep. Chiaki smiled rubbing on his back as he sat up along with her.

Even though Izuru himself wasn't much of a eater, he always made sure Chiaki ate a complete meal. Her job wasn't all that physically demanding since she tested games for major companies like Nintendo, but keeping up with a proper diet was still important. Chiaki herself use to be a bit fussy about eating breakfast until Izuru decided he would make it for her. His cooking skills were nothing to laugh at, he could cook amazing meals that would sweep even TeruTeru under the rug. However, cooking was something he would only ever do for Chiaki alone.

This morning he made her steamed rice with a rolled omelette. To go along with it he also grilled some salmon with mixed vegetables. Chiaki felt he tried a bit too hard sometimes, but couldn't help but enjoy the almost royalty treatment he did for her. Chiaki tried to do some cooking herself, but Izuru often beat her to it especially since he worked from home with Hopes Peak research. Chiaki sometimes felt a bit bad since she often wanted to do things for Izuru as well, she would ask but he would reply that she didn't need to do anything for him, but to remain with him forever. The only thing she could bring home to at least make him get a glint in his eye would be Kusamochi, if one thing didn't change from when he was Hajime, it would be his enjoyment of that sweet treat. She didn't buy it too often not wanting to get him bored of it, so she would sneak off to that store now and then to get him a couple squares of it.

As soon as she got home he would watch what kinda bags she had, he could always tell when she bought him some due to the bag designs much to her dismay. She would puff her cheeks at him for trying to sneak into what she brought home. He would pin her to the wall giving her a few kisses here, and there on her neck to fluster her while his other hand would dig around in the bags looking for it. It wasn't until she got to the kitchen would she notice it was gone with Izuru hiding somewhere in the house from her. She had to admit it was rather cute when he did that.

Todays agenda involved going to several stores to pick out appliances for their new home. Izuru was paid very well so he thought letting Chiaki pick would be best since he didn't use them very much. Unfortunately all the retailers only had early appointments ruining his cuddling time with Chiaki. The two got ready, Chiaki helping tie his ties while he helped her latch her Bra and button up her own shirts, while she enjoyed the help she still felt flustered as she would catch his gaze on her more delicate areas causing him to avert his gaze.

After getting dressed the two walked holding hands to their car, Izuru would always open her door for her before getting in himself bringing a smile to her face. The two gave a gaze at one another before Izuru turned on the ignition driving the both to today's destination.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter this is just ment as a intro chapter anyways. I have re written out the fic and will try to update once a week!


	2. Update

Hey guys! I wanted to give everyone a update since I kinda abandoned this account/the Kamunami stories,

I wrote these stories back when I was sick and unable to do anything but really write and as I have returned to work I lost time and soon forgot my work. I will try my best to revive this if people are still interested but, I also have other projects I have as well Ill be bringing over from my Archive account.

-Thank you all for your support even though I have let you down


End file.
